Paine
|} Paine is a playable character who first appears in Final Fantasy X-2. She is one of the three playable characters, and is the most reserved of the girls. Her past is a mystery for most of the game, and it is up to the player to find out what happened to her two years ago. Appearance Paine's manner of dress is completely different from that of other residents of the tropical world of Spira, and the cultural distinction implied by her clothing and appearance are never explained. The only known citizen of Spira who looks or dresses anything like her is Lulu, but no other relation is known between the two. With short, silver hair, she is most commonly seen wearing her black leather ensemble complete with high-heeled boots, elbow-length gloves and a unique top that folds back down. She wears a silver pendant, threaded with a barbed wire chain. She has a square-shaped face and slender red eyes. She is seen wearing eyeliner and pink lip-gloss but nothing more for cosmetics. Her swords possess a unique emblem at the base of the blade; a skull-like motif with a curved design around it. This motif also appears on the belt buckle of her warrior ensemble, as well as the swords hovering over her head in her Special Dressphere, Full Throttle. As mentioned before Paine's swords are unique in her Warrior, Dark Knight, and Samurai dresspheres, while in her White Mage and Black Mage dresspheres she wields the Malleable Staff and Enchanted Rod respectively. In the Gunner dressphere, she wields Yuna's Tiny Bee pistols and wields a purple variant of Rikku's dagger blades while in the Thief dressphere. Her deck theme for the Lady Luck dressphere is diamonds and her Mascot dressphere is a Tonberry. All of her footwear is high-heeled as well. Story ''Final Fantasy X-2 Not much is known about Paine's childhood. She grew up during the time of Sin's reign upon the land of Spira in ''Final Fantasy X. During this time she came to join the Crimson Squad, an elite group of soldiers set up by Yevon. Around the time of Operation Mi'ihen, Paine was working in a group as a recorder for three men named Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal. However, when most of the other members of the Crimson Squad were killed in the Den of Woe, the group survived but were put up for execution soon after, since nobody was supposed to have survived in the Den. Running away, the four of them stayed together for a while, with Paine still recording. It was here that Paine learned to speak fluent Al Bhed from Gippal. When they all decided to go their separate ways, however, Nooj betrayed them by shooting each of them in the back. Paine joins the Gullwings two years later before Yuna, hoping to uncover the truth of what happened that day at the Den of Woe. She jokingly remarks that she "always did want to fly on this thing anyway," referring to the Celsius. The game starts mid-mission in which Paine and Rikku are infiltrating a concert to capture an "impostor Yuna" who has stolen the Gullwings' Songstress Dressphere. It turns out that the thieves were none other then the LeBlanc Syndicate - rival Sphere Hunters. With the mission completed, the Gullwings returned to the Celsius and continued their business of sphere hunting until they stole a sphere that recorded a mysterious machina. Upon returning the sphere, they discovered that the LeBlanc Syndicate had boarded the Celsius and stolen one of their spheres, forcing them to infiltrate the LeBlanc Headquarters in Guadosalam to steal it back. To do so, they had to track Leblanc Syndicate groups around Spira and steal their uniforms. During their tracking, they came across the Machine Faction and specifically Gippal who acted as though he knew Paine from somewhere. Paine, however, acted as if they had never met before and introduced herself politely as such. Finally obtaining enough uniforms, the Gullwings returned to Guadosalam and infiltrated the LeBlanc Headquarters. During this mission, they found one of Paine's Crimson Spheres that detailed the events leading up to, during, and after the incident with the Crimson Squad. Nonetheless, Paine remained silent about its significance, even while they watched it. Learning that the location of the mysterious machina was underneath Bevelle, the Gullwings, with the LeBlanc Syndicate along for the ride, infiltrated the base and fought their way to an empty room where the sphere had originally shown the machina to be. Instead the group fought the leader of New Yevon, Baralai, and the Dark Aeon Bahamut. Returning from the escapade, the Gullwings were soon caught fighting fiends and Dark Aeons in the Besaid, Kilika, and Djose temples, at the end of which Youth League and Machine Faction leaders Nooj and Gippal gave the Gullwings two more Crimson Spheres. Again, Paine said nothing. Only when pressed later on the Celsius did she finally reveal a little of her past with Nooj, Gippal, Baralai, and the Crimson Squad, telling the girls all about how the four of them dreamed about having an airship, traveling all over Spira. Later she assists with finding Tobli in order to set up Yuna's concert in the Thunder Plains, once again receiving a Crimson Sphere, this time from Leblanc herself. With the final Crimson Sphere obtained, Paine, along with Rikku and Yuna, returned to the Den of Woe and discovered the truth of what happened two years ago involving her team and the hatred of Shuyin. Emerging from the Den with renewed purpose, Paine was determined to free her friends of Shuyin's influence. Realizing that when he had shot them, Nooj was possessed by Shuyin and that, during their meeting under Bevelle, Shuyin had moved on to possess Baralai, she asked the Gullwings to help her in facing Baralai and defeating Shuyin once and for all. Finally, the Gullwings entered the Farplane and defeated Shuyin and the machina Vegnagun before it was released upon Spira. She is seen in the Perfect Ending watching Yuna and Tidus reunite with each other and laughs happily with Rikku. ''Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission Three months after the events of ''Final Fantasy X-2, the now separated members of the Gullwings had gone their own ways; with Yuna living with Tidus, Rikku working mission after mission, and Paine wandering Spira by herself. However, each received a letter that called them back together to explore the Yadonoki Tower as a group. As the trio explore the ruins they converse with each other over what they had been doing since they had separated and why they had not stayed in contact. The conversations escalates as Rikku expresses her jealousy towards Yuna; who had reached her goal in life and had settled down. The angry bickering between the pair caused Paine to raise her voice against them. Eventually Paine revealed that the sender of the letters was herself; citing that it was her wish to not lose the friendship that they once shared three months previously, having learned from both her previous friendship with Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai and from her own lonely travels. The trio eventually traveled to the top of the tower, where they found a broken machina and not much else, however due to their conversations they realize that the machina was a bit like their group; broken, separated. As they vowed to be more than just strangers who had met by chance, becoming friends once again, the machina began to work, and their adventures continued... Personality Paine has short silver hair and red eyes, making her look similar to Lulu from the previous game, but her personality is like Auron in her cynicism and the way she reveals information only when she needs to. Armed with a one-handed sword and a lukewarm attitude, no one knows much about the secretive Paine except that she is cynical, rather quiet and generally keeps to herself. Paine is extremely tough and loves a good fight, but she is also sensible enough to smell trouble a mile away. If she feels her fellow Gullwings are getting too enthusiastic, she uses sarcastic cracks to jolt them to their senses, and despite Rikku's constant prying she refuses to divulge any information about herself, except that she has always wanted to fly on an airship and hunt for spheres containing records of Spira's past. In spite of her dry wit and demeanor, Paine values her friendship with Yuna and Rikku highly. However, it was only after spending three months by herself, traveling Spira, that she was able to express these feelings towards them. Her physical mannerisms are somewhat boyish, perhaps a side effect from her adventures with Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai. Paine in Battle Before and during battle Paine can change her Job class by changing dresspheres. She can use any of the common dresspheres. Her Special Dressphere is the Full Throttle. Her Mascot Dressphere is the Tonberry. Scan Dresspheres Den of Woe Upon entering the Den of Woe the Gullwings encounter fragments of Paine's memories, brought to life by the Pyreflies, and are soon attacked by Shuyin himself. Revealing that it was he who had turned the Crimson Squad against each other Shuyin proceeded to do the same with the Gullwings; first turning Rikku, and then Paine soon after. Blitzball Stats Stats |width="25%"| |} Sphere Break Etymology Paine's name is an English surname, of Norman derivation, meaning "someone who lived outside of a city". Appropriate considering her status as a new character in a videogame sequel. Her name can also be used as a noun; to mean "pressure". Musical Themes Paine's themes in Final Fantasy X-2 are "Misty Eyed" and "Nemuru Omoi..." ("Dormant Feelings..."). Despite her Punk Metal-like outfit both of her themes are more reminiscent of the Blues. Both vocal versions of the themes are sung by as Paine. Design Paine was a newly introduced character, having not appeared previously in Final Fantasy X. As Kazushige Nojima puts it, she is kind of like a female Squall. "With the two (Rikku and Yuna) being a lot more talkative, there had to be someone with a calm, cool demeanor who could put a halt to their excessive chattiness. If it were Lulu in that role, she would have completely shut them down, and the story wouldn’t have advanced at all. But in Paine’s case, she’s someone who can remain neutral, keep the others focused, and help the story carry on together with these two girls." Also, in regard to the dress spheres, and the warrior classes in particular, only Paine gets to carry a unique sword. "This is her own weapon," says Alternate Costume Designer Tetsu Tsukamoto, "It doesn’t belong to anyone else." Keep an eye out for the similar symbol on all three of Paine’s warrior-class swords. It is only fitting, since Paine does not have a connection to the previous game, and since this is also her default class. From a design standpoint, Paine’s Dark Knight is Tsukamoto’s favorite. "I handled a lot of monster designs prior to working on the costumes for FFX-2," he says. "It feels like the scales of the monsters apply to this design. That's why I like it a lot." He also reveals that each of the girls' head pieces reflect their personalities, with the sharp edges of Paine's head piece to reflect her prickly outlook. *Songstress Sphere: The reason why Paine's costume is so different from the others is because the team could not decide whether she should be Rock 'n' Roll or Top 40, so Tsukamoto split the difference. *Thief Sphere: Tsukamoto designed Paine and Yuna so they would have as much sex appeal as Tetsuya Nomura’s original design for Rikku's default character. Similar to her standard Warrior clothing, Paine wears high heeled boots as a Thief as well. *Trainer Sphere: Paine was originally supposed to carry a snake, but a programmer put the idea away because he said the animation would be too difficult to pull off. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II Paine appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II as a chibi fairy version of herself alongside similar versions of Yuna and Rikku. Calling themselves "treasure fanatics", the three Gullwings are mercenaries spying on Leon for Maleficent, though after being left behind by Maleficent and some trickery from Donald involving promised treasure, they join with Leon and help defend Radiant Garden against the army of Heartless. Later the Gullwings discover Donald's lie, but feel sympathetic to Sora's cause. Instead of taking his items they give him the Keychain "Gullwing". ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special '']] Paine is a playable character in this special edition of the Monopoly-like video game available only in Japan alongside Yuna and Rikku. ''.]] Gallery File:titrePaine.jpg|Paine's YuRiPa screenshot. File:Paine.jpg|In-game Paine. File:Rikku and paine.jpg|Paine with Rikku. Trivia *It has been said that Paine is based upon Squall Leonhart of ''Final Fantasy VIII. *As demonstrated by her ability to play Blitzball, Paine can hold her breath for at least five minutes. *Many of Paine's battle quotes make reference to real-world pop culture; such as the quote "Ice, ice baby." which is the title of a song by Vanilla Ice, and "You. It's what's for dinner." a play on an ad campaign for beef. She can also occasionally be heard saying "Knowing is half the battle" which is a reference to the G.I. Joe cartoon's Public Service Announcements. *Lulu and Paine not only bear similar garments that are unique to only them in all of Spira. They are also the only characters to possess red irises. *Due to her relations with Gippal, Paine is fluent in the Al Bhed language. *According to an interview, 's favorite Paine line is, "All I want to do is hurt you." * In a naming blunder 's role as Paine for both Final Fantasy X-2 and Kingdom Hearts 2 was credited to , another voice actress, by mistake. * Paine is the very first character shown during the opening scene. * When Yuna and Rikku take on certain dresspheres, they gain weaponry identical to ones used by their old teammates, usually Auron's and Tidus' swords. When these occur, Paine generally dons her own unique weapons, alluding to the fact that she had no prior connection to the cast of Final Fantasy X. The exception comes in with White/Black Mage, where Yuna used all the rods, and probably saved them for distribution, and Mascot, which has no real excuse. de:Paine es:Paine Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X-2